Big Brother 4: All-Stars
To go Home, go to Home Introduction On Launch Night, 19 HMs entered the Big Brother House. In reality, only 10 HMs entered the real house while the other 9 entered the fake house, which they believed was real. On Day 2, two late-comers arrived in the real house and 3 (including CBB4 winner Katie Grosse) arrived in the fake house. Each eviction, the fake house would vote amongst themselves who to evict, which in reality moved over to the real house. Over the duration of their stay, 6 more HMs entered the house as intruders. As this series took place instead of the regular civilian series and because it had 30 HMs, it ran for 100 days. This series used the same layout as the past two series, but included more areas like an extended lounge area, an added area to the kitchen, Sky Tower, and the Court of Big Brother. The first eviction took place on Day 15 so the viewers could get a really good feel for the HMs. Housemates *House #2 *House #3 *Placement from previous series House Swap Since House #2 was really a fake house, the HMs living in it were "evicted" and transferred to the new house. They were briefed in the diary room that they could not reveal House #2 otherwise they would be automatically evicted. Nominations *From Week 6(2) on, all HMs were nominated The Court of Big Brother Cases *Case #1 - Too Famous For Their Own Good Team #1: On trial - Cal | Main supporters - Talia and Mark *Won - Visited by Louisa (Winner of MBB/R-U of CBB4) Team #2: On trial - Mark W. | Main supporters - Hillary and Ned *Lost - Mark W. was automatically nominated *Case #2 - Deserved To Go Home Team #1: On trial - Julia | Main supporters - Hillary and Cal *Won - Visited by Erik (Winner of KBB) Team #2: On trial - Grace | Main supporters - Curtis and John G. *Lost - Grace was automatically evicted and Aaron returned *Case #3 - Mark B. vs. Kathryn Team #1: On trial - Kathryn | Main supporters - Curtis and Jasmine *Lost - Sequestered in Secret Sewer and Double Eviction Week Team #2: On trial - Mark B. | Main supporters - Gemma and Katie G. *Won - Visited by Aaron (Winner of BB2) Internation Jury Vote Big Brother decided to try a new way to vote this series - the International Jury Vote. Each of 12 countries would vote for their favorite HM to win and the top 3 HMs would be awarded either none, 1, or 2pts, respectively. As a trial run for this, the International Jurys voted during Week 6 to save their favorite intruder. They had to vote between Curtis, Dan, and Madeleine. For the Final of House #2 on Day 50, the 12 countries voted for their winner. The HM with the most votes would win. In the event of a tie, a 13th country, Norway, was on standby to break the tie. For the Final, there were 6 HMs to choose between. Once 1/4 of the jury voted (6 countries), half of the jury (12 countries), and three quarters of the jury (18 countries) voted one HM was evicted. (Total 23 countries) *Week 7 *Great Britain - Samantha *France - Samantha *Spain - Samantha *Italy - Marcella *Russia - Tyler *Germany - Marcella *Austria - Samantha *Switzerland - Tyler *Sweden - Samantha *Denmark - Samantha *Greece - Tyler *Ireland - Samantha *Grand Final *Great Britain - Samantha *Spain - Mark B. *Italy - Gemma *France - Samantha *Germany - Katie G. *Sweden - Tyler *----------- *Norway - Katie G. *Denmark - Samantha *Finland - Samantha *Iceland - Katie G *Netherlands - Mark B. *Belgium - Mark B. *----------- *Poland - Katie G. *Russia - Samantha *Austria - Mark B. *Switzerland - Mark B. *Ireland - Samantha *Greece - Mark B. *---------- *Serbia - Mark B. *Latvia - Samantha *Lithuania - Samantha *Estonia - Mark B. *Belarus - Mark B. *Czech Republic - Samantha Twists *"Two Houses?!" - Launch Night - See introduction for twist details *"The First Case" - Week 1, Day 3 - Big Brother announced the topic of the first debate and that teams must be created before the debate started in less than 2 hours. *"House Shift" - Eviction #1, Day 15 - Agatha announced one HM from House #1 would be evicted, two from House #2 would shift into House #1, and two HMs would enter House #2 *"Public Opinion" - Eviction #2, Day 22 - Agatha announced that the HMs in House #2 would vote for two people to be nominated and instead of the house deciding who was to be evicted, the public would decide that. The nominees were Dan and Dani and the public decided to evict Dani. To count as a HM, Dani entered the main house and immediately left it. *"Double Trouble" - Eviction #3, Day 29 - Agatha announced two HMs from each house would either be evicted, fake evicted, or enter. *"Deciding Fates" - Week 5, Day 32 - When announcing the nominees, Big Brother announced the Public would not be involved in the eviction that week, instead the five nominees would compete in an Eviction Competition. *"Intruder Eviction" - Week 6, Day 40 - All intruders that have entered or re-entered the house were up for eviction on a special eviction night *"House Calls" - Eviction #5, Day 43 - One HM was selected by the public to visit House #2 and learn the secret about House #3 *"House #3 Merge" - Day 52 - The HMs in House #3 entered the Main House to live with the regular HMs. Every eviction night for the next 4 weeks they would all be nominated and one would be evicted. *"Powerhouse of the BB House" - Day 60 - Cal, Gemma, Mark B, and Katie S were taken to the heart of the BB House - the Power Room. Here, the four HMs had to make executive decisions BB would normally make. Since Katie S was part of this long twist, she was immune from the next Intruder Eviction. **Test #1: Next Eviction - should the next eviction be a single or double eviction? They chose single **Test #2: Length - should the season be 75 days, 100 days, or 125 days? They chose 100 days **Test #3: Walking for Money - BB offered $100,000 if one HM wanted to walk. No one took it and the twist was over. *"BB's Sneaky Eviction" - Day 64 - For the Regular HMs, BB assigned one safe HM to "kidnap" the evicted HM and kick them out through The Platform *"Return of a Legend" - Day 66 - BB legend, Layla entered the house once again for 5 days to become the first HM to ever stay in the BB house for 1 year (over a period of 4 seasons) during her time she gave HMs tips, evicted a regulat HM, and brought the intruders to the eviction stage.